Night (YeWook vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Hanya sedikit kemesraan yang terjadi di malam hari antara Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Don't Like! Don't Read!


**Night**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Hanya sedikit kemesraan yang terjadi di malam hari antara Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuaca malam itu sedang tidak bersahabat. Langit yang biasanya menampakkan cahaya bulan dengan cahaya bintang sebagai pendampingnya, kini harus digantikan dengan jutaan air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Angin yang cukup kencang, kilauan cahaya kilat serta suara petir yang memekakkan telinga pun turut menjadi 'hiasan' untuk langit malam itu.

Suasana yang cukup mencekam itu sukses membuat makhluk mungil berjenis kelamin pria dengan paras manis layaknya seorang wanita yang saat ini tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya gemetar ketakutan. Mulutnya masih saja memanggil nama seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya—yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Merasa ada pergerakan pada selimut yang tengah digunakannya, pria manis bernama Ryeowook itu lantas mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Ia dengan cepat bergerak untuk menyibakkan selimut yang menggulung tubuh mungilnya dan langsung membawa tubuhnya untuk berada di dekapan sang kekasih.

Kim Yesung—kekasihnya—sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Yesung seraya mengelus dengan lembut punggung sempit kekasihnya.

"A—aku takut _**hyung**_ ," jawab Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya semakin ia benamkan di ceruk leher Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia tahu hal apa yang telah membuat kekasihnya ini ketakutan.

" _ **Hyung**_ di sini sayang. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

"Ta—tapi suara petirnya benar-benar menyeramkan _**hyung**_ …"

Yesung tidak membalas perkataan Ryeowook, namun langkah kakinya membimbing Ryeowook untuk berbaring di tempat tidur king size miliknya.

"Sayang, biarkan _**hyung**_ berbaring di sampingmu dan setelahnya kau bisa memeluk _**hyung**_ lagi. _**Hyung**_ tidak mungkin berada di posisi seperti ini terus," pinta Yesung lembut saat Ryeowook tak kunjung melepas pelukannya padahal posisi mereka bisa dikatakan cukup membahayakan mengingat tubuh Ryeowook yang jauh lebih mungil darinya kini tengah tertindih oleh tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

Ryeowook menatap sebentar mata tajam Yesung sebelum akhirnya dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk segera berbaring di samping kekasih mungilnya. Ia menarik selimut bermotif jerapah dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Ryeowook. Kedua lengannya segera merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook, berusaha memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk sosok yang begitu ia cintai.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam sayang…" perintah Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan segera memerintahkan kedua matanya untuk terpejam.

Yesung kembali tersenyum ketika melihat kekasih mungilnya itu sangat penurut terhadap apa yang ia ucapkan. Merasa gemas, Yesung langsung menggigit cukup kuat ujung hidung Ryeowook dan hal itu sukses membuat Ryeowook kembali membuka kedua matanya. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bekas gigitan Yesung pada hidungnya.

"Kenapa _**hyung**_ menggigit hidungku? Ini sangat sakit, _**hyung**_ …" ucap Ryeowook kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang selalu dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu jika sedang kesal.

"Kau itu sangat menggemaskan Wookie-ah…"

Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapan Yesung dan lebih memilih untuk kembali mengusap ujung hidungnya yang masih terasa sakit.

Melihat Ryeowook yang mengabaikan ucapannya, Yesung dengan jahil kembali menggigit salah satu bagian wajah kekasihnya. Kali ini pipi Ryeowook yang menjadi sasaran keganasan gigi-gigi Yesung.

" _ **Hyung!**_ Berhenti menggigit pipi dan hidungku! Ini sakit _**hyung**_."

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang manis Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Yesung.

" _ **Hyung**_ itu sudah seperti kanibal. Suka sekali menggigit pipi dan hidungku."

Yesung tak menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook. Pria tampan bermarga Kim itu memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih. Bibirnya kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook cukup lama, lalu beralih untuk mengecup kedua mata Ryeowook. Tidak lupa juga kedua pipi berisi milik Ryeowook dan berakhir di bibirnya.

" _ **Hyung**_ ," panggil Ryeowook setelah Yesung selesai mencium bagian-bagian yang ada di wajahnya.

"Hmm…" gumam Yesung menjawab panggilan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa malam ini tidak ada bulan dan bintang?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar yang masih saja memperlihatkan jutaan air yang masih dengan setia membasahi bumi.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak tahu sayang. Jangan bertanya hal seperti itu pada _**hyung**_ ," jawab Yesung seadanya. Kedua lengannya semakin memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Selama beberapa menit yang terdengar hanyalah suara derasnya hujan dan kerasnya suara petir, sebelum—

" _ **Hyung**_ , apa _**hyung**_ percaya jika seseorang yang membuat permohonan di saat bintang jatuh, maka permohonannya akan terkabul?"

—Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya dan kembali bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ryeowook. Ia mengusap kepala Ryeowook selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lancar.

" _ **Hyung**_ belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Jadi, _**hyung**_ tidak tahu sayang."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" _ **Hyung**_ tahu? Menurutku, mereka yang memercayai hal seperti itu termasuk orang yang bodoh!" dengan polosnya Ryeowook mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Yesung kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar hal yang baru saja Ryeowook katakan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sayang?" tanyanya heran.

Ryeowook segera bangun dari acara berbaringnya, setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Kedua matanya lantas menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Bintang itu benda mati _**hyung**_ , tidak mungkin bintang-bintang itu dapat mengabulkan permohonan yang mereka buat," ucap Ryeowook.

"Lagipula, bintang-bintang itu ciptaan Tuhan, harusnya mereka membuat permohonan pada Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka. Bukan pada benda yang Tuhan ciptakan. Huh, apa mereka tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik ketika melakukan hal konyol semacam itu? Sampai sekarang tidak ada bukti apapun kan, jika bintang yang terjatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonan seseorang. Itu hanya omong kosong _**hyung**_. Itu tidak benar," lanjut Ryeowook seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan napas yang sedikit memburu. Ia jadi kesal sendiri.

Yesung sempat melongo sebentar mendengar penjelasan panjang kali lebar yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook, sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum manis untuk Ryeowook. Ia kemudian bangun dari berbaringnya dan menangkup kedua pipi berisi milik Ryeowook. Kedua matanya yang tajam menatap dalam kedua mata Ryeowook sebelum belahan bibir tebalnya menempel dengan sempurna di bibir berwarna merah muda milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan benda kenyal yang sudah menjadi candu baginya kini tengah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yesung sebelum memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook belum ada yang berniat untuk pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Sepasang kekasih itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan yang mereka buat sendiri. Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Yesung yang sibuk memerhatikan Ryeowook.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Kedua matanya menangkap suasana tenang yang terjadi di luar sana. Hujan sudah berhenti. Pantas saja Ryeowook tidak merasa takut lagi.

Membawa kembali pandangannya untuk menatap Ryeowook, Yesung langsung mengambil ponsel yang sedang dipegang kekasihnya—yang sukses membuat Ryeowook kesal—kemudian menaruhnya di bawah bantal yang tengah dipakainya.

" _ **Hyung!**_ " pekik Ryeowook.

"Kau harus tidur sayang, ini sudah jam dua pagi," perintah Yesung.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perintah kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," sahut Ryeowook pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang memainkan ujung piyama yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan.

Yesung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk satu senyum yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kemari," pintanya seraya menggerakkan salah satu tangannya.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, namun dengan segera membawa tubuhnya untuk ikut berbaring di samping kekasihnya dan membawa tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang kekasih, kemudian—

"Ada apa _**hyung**_?"—bertanya pada Yesung.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk segera membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan wajah manis Ryeowook terbenam di dada bidangnya. Tangan sebelah kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap helaian rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"Pejamkan matamu sayang, _**hyung**_ akan memelukmu seperti ini," ucap Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari kekasihnya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sebentar bibir tebal kekasihnya, sebelum kedua matanya ia perintahkan untuk terpejam.

"Selamat malam sayang. _**Hyung**_ mencintaimu…" ucap Yesung lembut kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook selama beberapa detik sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

' _ **Selamat malam hyung, Aku juga mencintaimu**_ …' balas batin Ryeowook. Bibirnya terulas senyuman manis—yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh sang kekasih.

* * *

 _ **Tidak perlu hal yang mewah untuk membuat suatu kebahagiaan.**_

 _ **Cukup dengan kesederhanaan, Yesung dan Ryeowook telah membuat kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua.**_

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk review kalian di ffku sebelumnya^^ terima kasih untuk respon positif yang kalian berikan untukku, terima kasih ^^

Kali ini aku kembali mengedit salah satu ceritaku, tentunya masih menggunakan YeWook couple sebagai main castnya. Aku harap kalian juga menyukai ceritaku kali ini.

Untuk ff The Betrayal, di cerita aslinya aku sudah memiliki dua sequel. Jika kalian menginginkan, aku akan mengeditnya dan mempublishnya. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat mengingat tugas kuliahku sudah mulai menumpuk. Tapi akan aku usahakan mengedit sedikit demi sedikit di sela-sela waktuku mengerjakan tugas :D

Oke, sepertinya cukup sudah bacotanku kali ini.

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK!*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
